Grazed by the Webs
by Ocean Eve
Summary: DC and Marvel worlds collided together, many heroes and villains are getting acquainted. One of the heroes, Spider-Man, meets two dashing women: Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, robbing a mall very close to Christmas. What could the season of winter fun have in stored for Ivy and Spider-Man? Will it be love? Or will a dangerous web of pheromones cause the two to bring the other down?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello hello! This is Eve here with a new member in the fanfict community TheMovieDoctorful. This is his first fiction and collab. If you enjoy DC and Marvel then go ahead and read on! He came with the idea and I was glad to help him with it. So here's the plot:**_

_**DC and Marvel worlds collided together, many heroes and villains are getting acquainted. One of the heroes, Spider-Man, meets two dashing women: Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, robbing a mall very close to Christmas. What could the season of winter fun have in stored for Ivy and Spider-Man? Will it be love? Or will a dangerous web of pheromones cause the two to bring the other down?**_

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**Peter Parker's Journal, December 17th**_:

It had only been about a day since the universal merger and already I've met a few new faces. Basically, what happened was that the big Apple got merged with some city from another dimension...Godham or something? I'm not sure, but anyways, after the collision heroes and villains from both universes either came in compact or simply died. Apparently, newspapers were making a big fuss out of "Batman" and "Superman" biting the dust. Never heard of them myself, but back to what happened today. I was just doing my nightly patrol when I noticed two girls robbing a mall.

Really?

A robbery around Christmas time?

Always thought people were nicer around the Holidays, my mistake I suppose.

I sneaked into the mall as stealthily as possible, getting a pretty good look at the culprits. Let's see: Sexy jester in skin tight costume and pale makeup and even sexier redhead with slightly green pale skin, green eyes and a blackish-green one piece outfit. Talk about being naughty around the Holidays. Hiding behind a tree, I listened into their conversation.

"Oh Red, this is the best Christmas ever! If only Mistah J..."

The sexy green one grabbed the jester by the collar as she shrieked out in fear.

"NO HARLS! We're not on The Joker's side; we're not on anybody's side! Do you know why?! BECAUSE NOBODY IS ON OUR SIDE! Villains won't take my plant plight seriously and will do nothing but harass and abuse you! And don't get me started on..."

"Heroes?"

The women turned around to face me in shock, looking surprised that You're Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, was watching their whole little conversation. And to be totally honest, just from what I was seeing they didn't look too bad.

"Let's see...Appealing physique, bright color scheme, wisecracking attitude...You're e hero ain't ya?"

"Just you're friendly neighborhood Spider-Man...And who are the lovely ladies I have the pleasure of addressing?"

"I'm Ivy, the jester's Harley. And I'm sorry to ruin your day, but I'm in no mood to have our early Christmas presents ruined by the new hero in town..."

Ivy shot a vine at me and threw me across the room, but luckily I saved myself by firing out a web to the ceiling of the building. I shot myself forward knocking Ivy to the ground. As she got up, she smiled, and I got to admit...THAT was probably the prettiest smile I've ever seen.

**_Ivy's Memoirs_**

**_December 17_**

"Oh Red, this is the best Christmas ever!" Harley Quinn said out in joy while stuffing her bag with goods.

Okay honestly the fact that Harley mentioned it was the best Christmas present made me chuckle. When I take her shopping she always says it's the best Christmas present, even if it was summer. We continued to take what caught our attention: money, clothes, jewels, just about anything. We filled our own sacks of our loot not bothering on all the noise we made. The guards were taken care of before the robbery began all thanks to Harley's laughing gas. It gave me slight creeps hearing the security guards' laughter echoing through the mall.

We rushed through the stores breaking the glass walls of the stores, throwing the mannequins to the floor in the process. I hate mannequins. They screamed perfection, something that I can never be. I was once a normal person but things happened which led to me being a woman with nature. One of my wildest dreams came true but that dream caused me so much…

I shook my head as my head was being filled up with unnecessary thoughts. I had no regrets of what I had done. This is who I am.

"If Only Mistah J…" Why must she always bring that bastard in our happiness? I swear that man is the devil in the flesh.

"NO HARLS! We're not on The Joker's side; we're not on anybody's side! Do you know why?! BECAUSE NOBODY IS ON OUR SIDE!" I shouted at my best friend, shaking her in the process. It hurt me when I screamed at her but it was the only way for me to get to her. Harley Quinn has been my only friend and support when I came to Gotham City. The moment I met the Joker…let's just say I did not enjoy what I saw. He abused and treated her like a dog and that alone gave me more reason to kill him when the opportunity presented itself.

"Villains won't take my plant plight seriously and will do nothing but harass and abuse you! And don't get me started on..."

"Heroes?" The unknown voice caused both of Harley and I to turn our head to the source. There stood a man in a red body suit that had a pattern of spider's webs while in the center a black spider. His face was covered which was a disappointment. Why do heroes hide their faces? It's a question that always jumped in and out of my mind. It seems that they have more to hide than us, villains.

After introductions were given, I wasted no time on attacking. This early Christmas would not get ruined by a hero who called himself, Spider-Man. I extended my arm forward, shooting my vines at him, and threw him across the mall. I thought that was that but soon I found myself on the ground with the hero on top of me. I pushed him off me with all my force; I flashed him a smile which surprised me. I'm not the person to smile so easily at anyone, especially to heroes. Harley in the mean while dropped the bags of good and came to my aid but I stopped her with a motion of my hand ordering to stop.

Harley stopped with a smile of her own, knowing that the fight was just between the hero and me.

The fight was interesting and the most fun I had on fighting a hero. Of all the heroes I had fought they all had their highlighted moments but this new hero made me remember how fun it was fighting. He shot his webs hoping to trap me while I tried to capture him with my vines which he dodged. In a way it felt like he had fun too. We both blocked and received attacks from one another. I couldn't help but to keep smiling during the fight. I'm not going to say that it was special or anything… but it was different.

If we were kids, the fight might have been seen like playing to the adults.

Harley wanted to join in the fun but I kept her to stand her ground. This new hero was going to be my new conquest and I was not going to have any help on accomplishing it. As much as I love to share with Harley, fighting is something I want for myself. I am not much of a fighter but when I'm in the mood I would enjoy the hell out of it. Mostly, I would be locked up in my lab working on toxic poisons and enhance my own powers by it hoping that one day I will be able to take over the world and return it to Mother Nature.

During the fight, I lunged forward at him but he moved to the side and made me miss him. I commanded my vines to pull themselves together and formed them into a whip. The whip made a thunder like sound as it made contact with the ground under my feet. I twirled it around in the air, walking around slowly, pacing my movement perfectly. The moment I saw an opening, the vine-whip went forward to the hero forcing him to back away with each snap. Where ever he went or jumped to, I managed to keep up with him, leading him to a dead end.

I had him cornered.

"Do you have any last words, insect?" I asked him. I got my whip ready to snap it at his neck, ready for the kill. I knew he wasn't scared, there was no sense of fear in him, a common trait that heroes had. It annoyed me.

"You won't do it." He replied back. That statement caught me off guard. My hand froze in the air with the whip.

"You don't know what I'm capable of Spider-Man." I shouted at him, filled with anger that he made that assumption about me. He doesn't know me. He doesn't know what I am capable of. I am capable of killing… I am! I've done it many times and none made me want to change.

"Then what are you waiting for?" He challenged me again. He was a cocky one, I'll give him that.

"You little-"

"Ivy, we have to go!" There was an alarm in her tone of voice that made me turn to her. She was looking up at the clear glass ceiling of the mall where several helicopters were flying over the building. Not far from, I could hear the sirens of the police cars coming closer. I cursed under my breath at the bad luck. I pulled back my whip and let my vines circle around my arms.

"We are not through yet, Spider-Man." I said to him with a charming wink. I ran back to Harley who had a head start. When I caught up to her, I took my bag of good and ran to our get-away car that was waiting for us.

Harley took over the wheel while I took out my specialized gun of sleeping pheromones just in case the hero decided to follow us. We escaped right on time as load of officers entered the mall with their guns drawn. I laughed dryly as Harley sped off.

X~:~X

When we arrived at our hide out, which was a rundown apartment in downtown area that was run by the Riddler; we let out screams and laughter (well mostly Harley) of mission accomplished. We robbed our tenth store that night, breaking our record. Harley dumped all her loot on her bed and rolled around in it, utterly happy. I sat down on my bed with my bag at the edge, still upset that I didn't get to finish my fight with Spider-Man. I blame the damn police force. I'm not afraid of the law, I'm just afraid of being locked up in that damn asylum.

"Something wrong, Red?" Harley asked me, "You haven't said a word since we got here. You haven't opened your sack of Christmas presents."

"It's nothing Harls. I'm just tired." I replied back to her. She knew something was bothering me but if I were to tell her the reason, she'd think it was stupid or something. I don't know I wasn't in the mood to say anything to her. That battle was just the beginning of a new 'friendship'. I hope I get to see that Spider-Man again. I just wish that my next encounter, I can have all the time in the world with him.

**_Peter Parker_**

The plant girl calling herself Ivy whipped a vine at me which I dodged with ease, kicking it out of the way. As we exchanged blows, I have to admit...This was the most fun I've had in a while. It didn't feel like a fight for my life, it felt like I was a kid again, like me and Ivy were playing cops and robbers super sized. I got to admit that my endurance was definitely taking a few hits. Ivy was using her vines like a whip, and not wanting to necessarily hurt Ivy, she began to back me up into a corner. Finally, the vines closed in on me, surrounding me and covering my whole body like green bed sheets.

"Do you have any last words, insect?" she asked me. She seemed a little uncertain of what she was about to do there was hesitation. Nevertheless, she wrapped her vines around my neck So naturally, I wasn't too afraid. Not to mention she didn't seem to act like a monster to me...Or look like one.

"You won't do it." I replied back in a calm tone, didn't want to piss her off. That statement caught her off guard. She looked like she was about to say something, but instead just swallowed.

"You don't know what I'm capable of Spider-Man." she shouted at me, filled with anger that I made that assumption about her. Yep, she definitely meant business. What business that was remained a mystery. Something to do with tree hugging, I'd look it up when I got the chance.

"Then what are you waiting for?" I said again, knowing that something was stopping her. He was a cocky one, I'll give him that.

"You little-"

"Ivy, we have to go!" There was an alarm in her tone of voice that made Ivy turn to her. She was looking up at the clear glass ceiling of the mall and there stood a bright bat signal. Ivy let go off the vines, giving me a smile as she slinked into the shadows.

"We are not through yet, Spider-Man." she said to me with a charming wink before running back to her and Harley's car. A figure wearing a black leather jacket and a red helmet appeared before me.

"I suppose you're the Bat guy everybody's talking about?" The figure cocked his sidearm, shaking his head. "Try Red Hood..."

x-x

Me and Red Hood managed to get a room in a nearby hotel where we went over things. I told him about Ivy and Harls, but left out the personal stuff. He'd probably think I was just being a stupid kid. Jason and me set up a plan to meet Ivy at a Charity Ball at the Giordano Botanical Gardens.

"Ivy's gonna be there, in disguise no doubt, but she'll be there...Most likely alone or with Harley in disguise too. If we're lucky she'll tag along against Ivy's request." Parker paused for a moment. Ivy? Alone? At a party? Yeaaah...That might be a little awkward.

"So, even if I do meet her, it's not like I can just interrogate her in front of everybody."

Jason shook his head, throwing a cell phone to him. "If Ivy's as smart as she seems to be, she'll probably use her pheromones on you, kidnap you for her own purposes. So basically, let her kidnap you and that little tracker will give me your signal. After about 2 days of Intel, I'll infiltrate the base, and we can both take Ivy and Harls down."

I nodded, sounded like a good plan. Besides...I definitely looked forward to seeing Ivy again.

_**A/N:**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!  
Please go ahead and give your review.  
He will be posting this story on his profile soon!  
If you, the readers, have any questions or would like to be our Beta please go ahead review and/or message us!  
We will be glad to hear from you.  
Please don't be afraid on giving us pointers.**_

_**~Eve **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Eve here! Here's another chapter for you readers!**_  
_**Thank you the reviews: alchemists19 and TS24 **_  
_**Please R&R and give us your thoughts on this collab!**_  
_**Give us constructive criticism and help us improve!**_

* * *

Chapter Two

Ivy's Memoirs

I woke up today with a slight headache from the fight with a new hero who called himself the Daredevil few nights ago. Ever since the merger of two completely different worlds collided, there has been a rise of new faces heroes and villains. I hated new faces and the fact that each encounter that I met belonged to a hero. Like that one hero that I fought who called himself Spider-Man. Sure he seemed cocky but he was fun.

Anyways, back to where my rage was centered on. I was about to give my victim the kiss of death when the hero showed up and ruined it. That stupid man! He does not know who he saved. My victim was Dr. Donavan Zatei, a proclaim eco-lover who 'only' wishes to save the planet be all eco-green. What no one knows is that his real cause was to destroy all plant life. Destroy Mother Nature.

Can man be even more stupid?

The only reason there is any life on this planet is because of the plants themselves. Without plants there wouldn't be any oxygen for humans to breath.

Without green this world would be lifeless, dead.

I'm a hero to my cause but in the eyes of society I'm the villain.

I sat up on my bed while Harley made breakfast. She turned her attention towards me and smiled.

"G'morning Ivy." She laughed while fixing up whatever she made to eat.

"How can you be so happy all the time?" I asked the jester who was in light ocean shorts, a white t-shirt, with two blonde pigtails.

"Aww, Red, you noticed!" Harls answered back with a hint of sarcasm in her tone. "You're not hungry?" She asked when I left to the hideous bathroom. I answered back that I would have something after I'm done taking a shower. After I was done, Harley finished up setting up the table for us. We sat down and I glanced over the morning meal that my friend made.

On my plate were ham, eggs, and cheese mashed together in a biscuit with a ketchup face on the top bun. I glanced up at her with an imaginary question mark on my face. She laughed again.

"You seem down Red, so I thought it'd cheered you up." She gave me a genuine smile. I took a bite from my breakfast and sighed with a small smile. A 'yay' squeaked out of my best friend. I wish I could have her optimistic side or knew how she could smile even after defeat.

"You'll get another chance Ivy!" Harley pulled out the newspaper and showered me the headline that read: Charity fun being hosted by Dr. Zatei at the Giordano Botanical Gardens. Then she slipped out two invitations out with fake names.

"See, you have another chance at the Z-man!"

After some thought I looked up at her and smirked.

"You are the best friend any girl can wish for!" I finished my meal with my mind running over on how to seduce the man and then kill him. I left the table and walked over to an old trunk where I had my cosmetics. I pulled a bulky make-up case and brought it over to my bed. Harley followed suit but went over to the closet where she glanced over a few outfits on what to wear.

In the mean time, I began to add some color to my face to mask my light green skin color to make myself seem more human. After a few hours of adding and shading my face to look like my old self, Harley handed me a bright purple dress that brought out my red hair. It was not too exposed but it left some wonder to the man's eyes.

I slipped into the dress and then worked on my hair. Harley made my hair wavy after a few attempts with the curling iron. My hair puffed up in volume when it was curly and the beauty of it was that I didn't have to put hairspray to keep it how it was.

After I was finished, I helped Harley get ready.

X~:~X

The festivities where boring. Harley and I kept separated when we entered to gather information on the exits and blind spots. I walked around with a glass of champagne that I ignored and pretended to take a sip every so often. I gathered looks from some looks from men and women but I didn't mind. They weren't going to die today.

My eyes were searching for the prey that escaped from me few nights ago. When my eyes found him, I ground my teeth. Dr. Zatei was talking to Matthew Murdock. My heart gave a slight jump when Matthew laughed and talked with my enemy. I couldn't help but find the man attractive. I didn't care if he lost his sight. He was able to see a world that was different from what everyone could see. Sadly, I never had the courage to confess anything to him that was true about me. I had to live a life with lies with him which annoyed me. Sadly, I never had the courage to confess anything to him true about me. I had to live a life with lies with him which annoyed me. My whole existence was built on a lie and Matthew fell for it like every man. I wished he was a man who could see through my lies and help me change.

I snorted lightly on how the romantic side of my heart wanted to be free and cloud my reality with fantasies that would never happen. I would never be in love. I will never fall in love. What I feel for the man is nothing but a small crush like the kids say these days. It's not love. Poison Ivy does NOT love anyone but herself.

"Nice party, huh?" A man spoke behind me and I turned to him. I locked eyes with him for a minute before speaking.

"It's alright, nothing but a bunch of hypocrites." I answered back at him, returning my attention to Matthew and Dr. Zatei.

"Hypocrites?" The young man spoke again, trying to get my attention again. I gave a mental sigh.

"You are too young to understand the world kid." I smirked when the young man gave me a look.

"I'm not THAT young. We are about the same age it seems." He shot back; I couldn't help but smile at him when I turned to him. I let my eyes wonder up and down his physic. He was not that bad. He was slightly taller than me, wearing a suit, short brown hair, with a youthful look. He's right. We look about the same age, maybe him being older.

"I'm Peter Parker, photographer. Yours?" Peter stuck out his hand towards mine. I gave him my gloved hand.

"I'm Hana Apple-wood, scientist." I said my 'name' with disgust. Leave it to Harley to give me a horrible name. That is why I always make the fake I.D.'s and not her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hana." Peter smiled at me and kissed my gloved knuckles. I felt my face heat up as a small blush washed over. All thoughts of Bruce Wayne burned away with the heated blush.

"The pleasure is mine, Peter." I slipped my hand away from his slowly, letting our fingers brush against each other.

Throughout the night Peter and I continued to talk about the fundraiser and among other things that I almost forgot about Dr. Zatei till the man himself went up and thanked all his friends for coming to the special event. When he finished, Dr. Zatei excused himself and not far from him Harley in her black and red dress gave me a nod to make my move. From the distance, I saw Harley make her way towards the man and strike a conversation with him.

"Hana?" Peter called out to me, "Something's wrong?"

"Ah, I have to go to the lady's room. I'll be back." I flashed him a charming smile and made my way where Harley was leading Dr. Zatei away from the crowed to an isolated place, like how we planned. I smirked darkly, as my plan was set in motion.

Peter Parker

December 19th

I showed up to the party a little early in case Ivy and Harley had arrived ahead of schedule. Did a little bit of research and it turned out she'd be coming to the party as "Hana Applewood". Applewood...I can't believe she actually picked that name, sounded like the name of a Disney princess or something. It seemed like everybody was having a nice time. Matt Murdock was here hoping to raise money for the fundraiser. Typical of Matt, everybody seemed to like him. I went over to one of the tables to get some punch when I was suddenly interrupted by the shout of "Parker!"

Most recognizable voice in New York...Or Gotham...Or whatever they were calling it. It was my old boss J. J. Jameson. "Zatei's gonna put an end to deforestation...Please. How the hell are we gonna tell the news of our favorite psycho vigilante without paper, huh Pete?" I swallowed, knowing I'd have to get Jameson out of here before Ivy ran into him. J. J. Jameson had been getting some flack recently for destroying half a forest for his scummy magazine...The magazine I happened to be the photographer for. I thought about quitting and what Jameson had done was downright messed up, but I needed the job, at least until I could get my job application back for a biologist job at LexCorp.

"Uh Mr. Jameson...You sure you want to stay here? A lot of enviro-lovers, might get a lot of flack." Jameson nodded, taking out his cigar with a smile. "Right you are Peter. I just stopped by to make sure you showed up. I sent you an email around an hour ago, didn't think you got it. Basically, stay here, take photos and have a little small talk with the enviro-nuts."

"Not everyone who cares about the environment is a nut..." I muttered under my breath. J.J gave me an angry look, "What did you say?!" he growled. I quickly responded, "Nothing...Have a good night Mr. Jameson!" Jameson rushed to the door, pushing people in the way. Several angry mutters were heard at his appearance. As he opened the door, he got a particularly infuriated look from the woman standing there. She had makeup on her face and was wearing purple, not green, but it was obvious who she was. Ms. Isley herself. Oh I'm sorry...Ms "Applewood"

X~:~X

I approached Ivy as suavely as I could, and considering how much of a friggin geek I am, I was pretty proud of myself. "Nice party, huh?" I asked, locking eyes with the sexy thief.

"It's alright, nothing but a bunch of hypocrites." She answered back, her attention clearly on Zatei and Murdock. I raised my eyebrow, surprised. "Hypocrites?" I questioned, thinking someone like Ivy would love a party like this.

"You are too young to understand the world kid." she smirked. I swear, even as an adult, it doesn't matter if I'm Spidey or Parker, people still call me "Kid". Guess it just stuck to me like a growth.

"I'm not THAT young. We are about the same age it seems." I answered back, as suavely as I could. She smiled a little bit, at the remark, and again I have to admit...That was a beautiful smile. Getting a close look at her, I was able to examine her more. She wore seductive black lip stick along with heavy makeup that covered up her normally paleish green skin. Probably the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

"I'm Peter Parker, photographer. Yours?" gently taking her hand.

"I'm Hana Apple-wood, scientist." she looked back at the door, as if waiting for someone to arrive...Probably Harley.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hana." smiling back and kissing her hand lightly. I have to admit, I felt kind've awkward, like she was out of my league. She lightly blushed, and her face became slightly green for a moment.

"The pleasure is mine, Peter." she cooed softly as her finger brushed against mine.

Throughout the night Ivy and I continued to talk about the fundraiser and among other things, until Ivy turned back to see her friend Harley, shaking her hand excitedly and motioning to Zatei. Ivy abruptly got up, sighing and quickly walking away. I'd really gotten to know Ivy well and I wanted to stop her from making a big mistake.

"Hana?" I called out to her. "Something's wrong?"

"Ah, I have to go to the lady's room. I'll be back." She flashed with that perfect smile and made her way with Harley to the bathroom, most likely to change into her costume. I sighed as I walked to the men's room to change into my costume. Time for another date with Ivy.

Ivy's Part

I walked to the 'lady's room' which in reality was a study room where Harley was straddling the monster on the floor. When I entered the room, it was obvious struggle that went on. The chairs that used to be in perfect order where thrown to the ground, a coffee table at an angle, and a desk pushed up against the wall.

I made a mental note to fix it up because I hate having such a messy murder scene. I closed the door behind my back; I had changed into my familiar colors and outfit. The black and green body corset was tightly hugging my body like second skin. My legs were covered in light green leggings with my black high heels that clicked with every step I took.

Dr. Zatei's eyes grew huge when I made my way toward him with my angers burning with excitement and a hint of a murderous gleam to them. Harls' grabbed the man by his collar and dragged him to his feet, to a chair that was ready for him to 'sit'. The man froze in his seat when I just smiled at him as if we were friends. He knew his time was up.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." I said icily, my smile never leaving my lips. "Our last encounter left me sad. I couldn't give you a goodbye kiss." I took a few more steps till I was in front of him. Sat down on his lap, his body shivered as I closed the space between us.

"You don't seem happy to see me." I traced his lips with my finger tips. I inched my face closer to his, our lips close to each other.

"You won't get away with this!" I frowned as he said the six word phrase that almost every corrupted person has said in the past that I dealt with. 'You won't get away with this' I wanted to laugh at him. In the end I do get away with it one way or the other.

"I know I will. You see, when you die all your dirty secrets will be known to all. They will be happy that I got rid of you. The very image that you created will be tarnished in a matter of minutes. All that is left is my farewell kiss." Dr. Zatei moved his face to the side but I pulled his face back in place.

"You have no proof." He stuttered. I frowned again. Yet another phrase that I heard far too much in my line of work. Shouldn't they already know that I have the proof they tried to hide so much? It only adds on to how much men are complete idiots.

"And yet here you are, shivering underneath me. Harls please show the man." The jester danced around to a bag where she pulled out a laptop with the screen showing the transactions, conversations, and the new plans on how to get rid of nature. I made sure that I got every single detail from him.

"I can let you in the deal! You can make lots, LOTS, of money!" I smelled the despair pouring out in sweat. That time I did laugh out loud.

"I am Poison Ivy, darling. I fight for Mother Nature. I kill for her. I protect her from mongrels like you that try to destroy her." I motioned Harley to set the laptop down on the coffee table that she fixed.

"I'm tired of this chat now. I love to give my victims a kiss before their untimely death. Farewell you tyrant. " I closed the small gap that our lips had. His lips felt dry, cold, and empty. I kissed many men and they all felt the same. I felt the man struggle, trying to get away from my toxic lips. My hands gripped hair and flesh, holding him in place.

Before the man could completely die in my grasp, the window blew opened and a familiar person appeared on the ceiling wearing red and blue body suit covered in black webs with a large spider in the center. My lips quickly pulled away from the half dead scientist but I remained sitting on his lap.

"You're too late. In a few minutes he will be good as dead." I said calmly. My arms wrapped around the scientist's neck, giving the body a hug while staring at the hero.

Peter Parker

I got into my costume as quick as I could, pushing through bewildered guests and undoubtedly knocking a few over. Exiting the building, I quickly got into the red and black suit and swung above the air. "Wahoo!" I yelled the thrill of the swing was never lost even after all these long years. I swung through the window of Ivy's room, smashing glass as I landed. Looking up, I saw a rather terrified looking Zatei and flirty yet triumphant looking Ivy.

"You're too late. In a few minutes he will be as good as dead." stated Ivy triumphantly. I began to sweat, solving the whole deal diplomatically was gonna be hard. "What are you doing? This guy's on your side..."

Ivy laughed at the comment, placing her heel on Zatei's fat chest. "As if...This ignorant human was planning on destroying every plant on the Eastern hemisphere. You honestly think I'm going to let him get away with this."

"Look, how about I make you a deal...If you save him, I'll bring him to the police and he'll be the one getting arrested. Pretty sure his plans definitely go against several EPA laws. I'll even let you and Harley go."

Ivy paused, looking like she was about to say something. However, she honestly wasn't prepared for this response. Her whole life, Batman and whatever other heroes she met dealt with absolutes. This...Spider-Man was willing to compromise. But if she gave in, Zatei would be able to breathe the same air as her babies. Could she allow that? Spider-Man grabbed Ivy by the hand, looking into her eyes. "I looked into your history, and I know...I know there's good in you. Let me help you..."

Before she had a time to respond, the sound of crashing glass was heard along with manic laughter. "I'd think with all this green, we'd at least get an invitation, hahahaha!"

Ivy turned around with a gulp. I looked back at Ivy; my hands went up in confusion. "What's the big deal? Some nut crashed the party? Nothing I haven't dealt with before." Ivy palmed her face in her hands.

"No Spider, this isn't just any lunatic...It's..."

"PUDDIN!" Harley shouted in ecstatic joy. Harley was about to run to Joker when Ivy pulled her back by the collar.

"Oh no you don't. We're best friends Harl, and the moment Joker sees us, he'll kill me and beat you."

Spider-Man clapped softly, leaning against the corner. "So..." he said cunningly "Is the enemy of my enemy my friend? Or just another enemy?"

Ivy turned to Spider-Man, sighing. She kissed Zatei again, curing him, as the obese criminal gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you Ms..." Zatei wasn't able to finish his sentence before Spidey shot a web blast at Zatei's mouth. "Shut it scummy. Too much talking could give you a heart attack"

Harley laughed, nudging Ivy, "Got a nice sense of humor. I like him." Ivy smiled her hand on her hip.

"Imagine if we could get him on our side...Willingly anyways. C'mon, we got a clown to fight..."

Ivy's Part

_No it can't be him! How did he find out that we'd be here?_ My whole body froze. I swallowed nervously as that…laugh echoed through the walls. I did everything in my power to make sure that we get away from that mad man's radar. Was it a coincidence that we happened to be in the same place?

"Oh Pumpkin' Pie where are you?" The Joker called out to Harley who tried to run towards her 'puddin'. In the distance sounds of a Thompson rang through then followed by the screams of the people at the party.

"Please Ivy let me go! My Puddin' is here!" Harley continued to struggle with my grasp. She finally got away from me when she stepped on my toe and ran off to her…obsession.

"Harley! No!" I ran after with all my might. My protective side came out, I completely forgot about Dr. Zatei and Spider-Man. All that I wanted was to get Harley and I out of this place before that grinny demon got his hand on my best friend.

Spider-Man pulled me to halt, right in front of the door where Harley slipped through in a hurry. I pulled my arm out his grip and pulled away again when he tried to grab me again.

"Who's behind that door?" Spider-Man asked, concern surrounding his words as he stared at me. Even with his eyes covered, I knew we were locking eyes.

"The Joker…" I shivered in utter fear. "He's a mass murder and a real lunatic. He just happened to be Harley's ex-boyfriend." I broke the eye connection and stared at the door where my enemy was.

"He's an evil man." I whispered. "That's all you need to know. Listen, I can handle this. You worry about the damned innocents and let me handle the Joker."

"I never said you couldn't handle it but if he's as evil as you say he is then you need my help." He offered his hand towards me. I stared at it and slapped it away from me.

"I will never ask help from a hero. They never helped me when I… Just stay out of my way okay?" I took the few steps that were between me and the door. I took a deep breath and entered the door not knowing what I was going to face. From the Joker it was nothing but pure evil.

The room where everyone danced and had a few drinks was quiet with a few of Joker's henchmen pointing their weapons against the guest of the charity banquet. In the center was Joker with Harley in his arms. He was whispering lies to her ear and she fell for them like the idiot she was when it came to her 'mistah J'.

I swear one of these days I will personally take Harley to the asylum and get her cured from this sick love she has towards Joker.

"I am not surprised you're here." The Joker said in a smug tone but his smile stayed glued on his face.

"Listen Joker, let Harley go and we will leave. There is no need to do anything stupid." I forced myself not to hint my fear in my voice. I walked towards them keeping my poker face. When I was only a few feet from them, I felt strings of fear and the unknown tying themselves around me.

"Pumpkin', why do you have to be friends with the Plant-Girl? She doesn't care for you like I do." He lied. Harley finally made eye contact with me they only had the Joker in them but then she blinked and her eyes went wide open.

"She's my friend." Harley answered. A vibrant echo of a slap broke the small silence. I felt my heart break when I saw my best friend fall to the ground holding her left cheek with her left hand. I took a step forward but stopped when the Joker grabbed Harls by her bells.

"Wrong answer dear." He hit her again. I had forgotten about Spider-Man, the guests, the bloody scientist, everything. I felt my blood freezing in sight of my best friend being beating down like an animal.

"Joker stop!" I screamed out, my hands reaching out towards my friend who cried for the pain to stop.

"Ivy, you corrupted my Harley Quinn. She doesn't need a 'friend'. She needs just me to take care of her." The Joker punched Harley in the face for the third time. I felt my eyes burning with the tears that threatened to fall down my cheeks.

Every single person was quiet and nothing was whispered during the time of the assault. This was the very thing I was afraid of when the Joker was around. He would take advantage of the situation no matter where he was to show Harley and me a lesson that he was in control of our lives.

I felt my tears exposing my inner feelings to the Joker and to the world.

"Stop, please stop! I beg you Joker! Leave her alone!" I screamed out, I begged for him to stop. For the moment he stopped, threw Harley's body to the ground in her own puddle of blood. He walked towards me and when he reached me, he grabbed my face with his bloodied gloved hands.

"I thought you weren't the type to cry Ivy." He laughed in my face and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"If you want me to stop and leave my precious Pumpkin' alone bow down to your knees and asked me nicely." I didn't believe that his grin could get any bigger but it did. I felt his hands pushing me down to my knees but I gave a small fight. I needed more time if I wanted to save my best friend. I was halfway when I saw Spider-Man in the ceiling watching everything from above. He slid down from his web and checked on Harley who was unconscious on the floor.

"You know Joker," I said in the most seductive I could manage while forcing my hands to run up and down his arms. "I can do more than just ask nicely." I growled at him. The insane man was taken aback by my words. My hands snaked around his neck and smiled.

"You're seduction does not work on me darling." Joker grabbed my chin forcefully. His dirty glove stained my chin with my best friend's blood. "Be a good girl and do what your master tells you." He pushed me off him like if I were a disease. I stumbled a few steps back while he got his Thompson and pointed it at me.

Anger took over my body as he dared called himself my _master_. I heard the sound of the gun being cocked and I turned my head towards the Joker who laughed.

"Bye bye plant" He was about to pull the trigger when Spider-Man shot himself toward the Joker, saving my life in the process. I ran towards my best friend and picked her up to her feet. She mumbled how sorry she was for believing in the Joker. I hushed her in silence. As Spider-Man took care of the Joker, I took care of the henchmen shooting them up the ceiling and others out the windows with the plant vines that covered the walls like decorations.

Everyone broke into a run for the exit when the Joker was occupied and his men were being taken down one by one. In the chaos, Spider-Man appeared in front of me.

"Where's the Joker?" I asked nervously while holding Harley in my arms. Damn when Harley wakes up I'm going to feed her more. She is far too light for a girl her height. _There are some things that are important than how light she is Ivy._ My mind reminded me.

"He's caught in a web at the moment." He answered, I felt him staring at me again through his covered eyes. I couldn't help but wonder what color they were. Batman and Dare-Devil had their eyes visible and some facial features but Spider-Man didn't. It added more mystery to him.

"She'll be okay," He said. "You two should go. I can take care of the rest of the unwanted guest." He gave me a push to leave.

"Be careful and don't think our fight isn't over" I said in a cool tone but it was anything but cool.

"It's a date then." He said with a laugh.

"Thank you." I whispered to him a light blush escaped from my cheeks. He gave me a small nod and urged me to leave when the Joker searched for Harley and me while struggling in his web.

I ran with the people to the exit as quickly as I could. When the fresh air of the outside touched us I let out a sigh of relief and ran to a waiting car where Cat-Woman was waiting for us.

While driving off I couldn't stop but replay how Spider-Man saved us from the Joker. I smiled lightly as I ran my fingers through my friend's hair as she slept. Any hero could have left her to die and not saved me. It could have been 'killing two birds with one stone' for them. Spider-Man was a hero and yet cared for the safety for Harley and me. I was probably reading far too much into the hero's kindness. Yeah, that was probably it. When we meet again, that kindness will long be forgotten…

I guess I had to wait and see what he had in stored for me in the future.

* * *

**_That is it for chapter 2!_**  
**_Thank you for reading!_**  
**_Chapter 3 will be up soon!_**

**_~Eve out_**


End file.
